School-Trip
by Kukuru
Summary: Tai visits a new school. But what is going to happen? Tip: He meets Matt and one thing leads to another. *Taito in later chapters* *Chapter 11 is up now*
1. Default Chapter

1 School-Trip  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know what came over me to write this.  
  
I'm at home and alone. Everyone [my parents] went out to celebrate something I  
  
don't know.  
  
I'm scared *g*. I really hate it when I'm alone at home. So I thougth that I could  
  
write another fic. At the moment I'm not in the mood the write 'Dreams can come  
  
true' any further, so I decided that I could write this.  
  
'Cause I thought over it a long time and came to the conclusion that it could be fun  
  
to write this. Let's pretend that the whole Digimon- stuff never happened....  
  
I don't own Digimon and I never will.  
  
I have two more things to say:  
  
1. This story contains Taito that means m/m relationship. So don't flame me.  
  
2. I'm german, so my grammar and spelling sucks [hehe...sucks..God, I'm in a  
  
hentai mood today...]  
  
School-Trip  
  
  
  
„I think that I have said everything you should know for now. I hope that you'll have a good start here Taichi", said the principal to the brunet boy.  
  
„Thanks, sir. I'll try my best", answered Taichi.  
  
„Go and find your new class. I informed the teacher about you", with that the man stood up and Taichi followed his example.  
  
„You can go now", he took Taichi's hand in his and gave it a friendly shake.  
  
„Goodbye, sir", said Taichi and went to find his new class.  
  
This was his first day at this school. Taichi Yagami, for short just Tai, just moved with his family into town.  
  
His parents allowed him and his sister Hikari to stay at home for the first few days after they moved. But now that they both knew the area around their apartment and school quit well they had to go to school.  
  
Hikari, or Kari, visits another school 'cause she is a few years younger than Tai.  
  
'Well, let's see what I have first', thought Tai and looked at the small paper the principal gave to him.  
  
'Perfect, this is perfect- math', Tai thought sarcastically.  
  
After some minutes he found the room he seeked. He stood in front of the door and wondered if he should knock or just go in.  
  
'Of course you have to knock, you baka', told him a small voice inside his head.  
  
So the seventeen years old boy raised his hand and knocked at the door.  
  
When he heard 'come in' from the inside he collected all his courage and opened the door.  
  
Inside the class stood an old man who looked not very nice.  
  
„And who are you", he asked and eyed Tai.  
  
„Yagami Taichi", answered Tai. He could feel the stares from the other students and didn't dare to look at them.  
  
„I see.. You are the new student, right?"  
  
„Yes, sir."  
  
„You can sit down next to Mr Ishida. The seat next to the window", he pointed over to the only seat that was free.  
  
„Thanks, sir", with that Tai quickly walked over to his new seat and sat down.  
  
The other students continued to stare and he could hear that some of the girls were whispering about him.  
  
He could understand things like: 'He looks cute', or 'Wow, I want to talk to him'.  
  
Maybe this school wasn't as bad as he thought.  
  
The teacher was writing something on the blackboard. Tai was lucky, the same stuff he had at his old school so he mustn't pay attention.  
  
Carefully he looked around and eyed the other students. He looked across the room and finally his eyes rested on the figure in the seat next to him.  
  
Tai couldn't tear his eyes away and he could feel a well know feeling in his stomach.  
  
It was a boy. Lean build, skinny, leggy, blond hair and blue eyes. He looked straight at the board and didn't bother to turn around so that Tai could have a good look at his face.  
  
Tai was lost in his own world and thought about that what the teacher had said to him earlier:  
  
'You can sit down next to Mr Ishida'.  
  
Well this was a start. He knew that the boys last name was Ishida.  
  
Before he knew it the lesson was over and the bell rang.  
  
The students gathered their books and started to leave the class. Small groups were formed and two boys approached him.  
  
One was a bit taller than Tai, he had brown hair and brown eyes. The other was smaller than his friend, he had black hair and green eyes. Both looked very athletic.  
  
They approached Tai and smiled at him.  
  
„Hey, my name is Chris Cameron and this is Andrew Dalton", said the boy with the brown hair, his friend nodded into Tai's direction.  
  
„Hello, I'm Taichi, but you can call me Tai if you want."  
  
The exchanged a handshake.  
  
„Call me Andy, I don't like Andrew that much", grinned the other boy.  
  
„We heard the you are new here", said Chris.  
  
„Duh-hu, Chris. Mr. Nolan said that he is the new student. Remember?", said Andy and waved his hand in front of Chris' face.  
  
Tai grinned. He started to like these guys. They were nice and it seemed as if they are offering their friendship to him.  
  
„Anyway, do you want to eat with us?", asked Chris.  
  
„Yes, thanks", smiled Tai and together they walked away.  
  
This was a good start after all, but Tai couldn't stop thinking about the blond boy who sat next to him in math.  
  
He hoped that he got more lessons with him.  
  
During lunch Tai became quickly friends with Chris and Andy. Both were pretty cool and the three of them shared the passion for soccer. The decided that they are going to meet at the park and practise some more. Tai happily agreed.  
  
Tai's earlier hopes came true: He had every course with the blond boy.  
  
But the only problem was that Tai didn't knew anything about him. And the boy didn't show any interests to get to know him, in fact he it seemed so as if he wasn't interested in anything that was going on.  
  
In every class he was he got some friends after five minutes. Tai was proud and satisfied with himself, but he wanted that the boy noticed him.  
  
Tai sat in biology and stared at the boy. The girl next to him noticed that Tai wasn't paying attention to the teacher and pocked him in the ribs.  
  
„I think you should pay attention, Tai", said the girl.  
  
Tai looked at her. He had two other lessons with her. She was very friendly and Tai liked her a lot. Her name was Mimi and it was obvious that she had a thing for pink 'cause she dyed her hair pink but Tai thought that it suits her.  
  
„Sorry, Mimi."  
  
„What is it, Tai?", she asked and looked with concern at him. He couldn't help but smile. After the first five minutes Tai talked to him, he already knew everything about her. He noticed that she was always smiling and kept an eye on everyone and if one of her friends seemed sad she was there to help.  
  
„Who is this boy over there?", asked Tai and pointed at the blond who said alone in the back.  
  
„That? That is Matt. Matt Ishida. Actually his real name is Yamato. But I think that it is better for you if you stay away from him", told Mimi her new friend.  
  
„Why is that? He seems nice", said Tai. He couldn't understand why he should stay away from Matt.  
  
'Matt, the name suits him', thought Tai and once again he stared at Matt.  
  
„He is weird. He has no friends and always ge's invovled into every sort of a fight", whispered Mimi as if she was afraid that the blond could hear her.  
  
Like on cue Matt turned around and glared at Mimi. She ducked behind Tai continued to stare. When Matt noticed that Tai didn't stop staring at him he turned away once more. It seemed that this new boy was staring at him the whole day. In every class Matt had he was there too and kept looking at him.  
  
Matt thought that this boys was nice to look at.  
  
But what was he thinking that couldn't happen he was supposed to be the loner and wasn't allowed to show any sign of emotions.  
  
'Brown eyes, so nice to look at', thought Matt. But as soon as he thought that he shook his head.  
  
'It's not supposed to happen. If they find out, they'll only hate me more', Matt looked with a sad expression on his face put of the window.  
  
Tai saw that something must have upset the blond and silently vowed that he was going to talk to him as soon as possible.  
  
He didn't know why but he wanted to be near the blond in every possible way. He didn't care that he hasn't even spoken to him, the fact that the blond was there was enough for Tai to make him want him.  
  
He knew what he wanted: He wanted this boy as a friend, a really good friend and maybe as more.  
  
Tai was very aware of the fact the he was gay and he didn't care. It was normal for him but he wasn't going to tell very one that crossed his way. Only his parents, his sister and a few of his old friends back in his hometown knew that he preferd boys over girls.  
  
But here, Tai wasn't so sure if the people would reject him if he told them so he decided to find out whom he could trust enough with his secret. After some weeks he would see if he found any close friends, at the moment he hoped that Chris and Andy would be his friends and Mimi of course. The three were really nice to him and tried to help him at his first day in every possible way. Much to Tai's surprise they offered him to help him with his schoolwork 'cause he was new and they said that they really liked him.  
  
Tai was glad that he found some friends so soon. And maybe they could help him with his new desire: Matt Ishida.  
  
  
  
AN: Hihi, now I`m not scared anymore. If you want me to continue than review. 


	2. Soccer- Practise

1 School-Trip  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Man, I can't believe it... There are some people out there who want me to  
  
continue. I only wrote this 'cause I was scared and later I couldn't bring up the  
  
energy to finish it. But now I think I have to do so ~_~.  
  
There is going to come more than only this and the first chapter.  
  
I'm very positive about it...  
  
Digimon is mine. The story is not mine. Ops, it was the other way round ~_~  
  
  
  
School-Trip  
  
  
  
At this evening Tai waited for his two new friends Chris and Andy. He sat on a bench in the park. Chris had told him earlier where they always played. Tai knew this lace 'cause when they arrived in the city the first thing he did, after he unpacked his things, was to find the park and its possibilities to play soccer.  
  
He found exactly the right place. A big field on which grow only grass. It was near the centre of the park and there was a small lake, too.  
  
And this place seemed to be the field that Chris had mentioned.  
  
So he sat there and thought about the day he went through.  
  
For Tai was it a weird day.  
  
All the time from school till now he couldn't stop thinking about this Matt Ishida.  
  
At some point he started to talk to himself only to get Matt out of his head.  
  
People who walked pass him gave him strange looks.  
  
When Tai looked at his watch he noticed that it was 3.15pm. He was supposed to meet Chris and Andy at three.  
  
Maybe the two only played a trick on him and now they sat behind a bush and are laughing about him.  
  
But when Tai started to think about it he could hear someone calling his name. He looked up and saw Chris and Andy running towards him with an old soccer-ball.  
  
He smiled and got up. It was absurd that Chris and Andy would have let him hanging.  
  
They seemed way to nice for such a mean trick.  
  
„Hey, Tai. Sorry that we're late but Andy had to style his hair and he wouldn't come out of the bathroom for over an hour", started Chris when they approached Tai.  
  
„That's not true. It only took me half an hour", responded Andy.  
  
„Why did you style your hair like that?", asked Tai. „I don't think that it looked bad or so, but if you play soccer it is going to get messed up anyway", added Tai and looked confused.  
  
Chris started to laugh: „Well, Tai, you'll get used to this. Andy thinks that he can impress the girls when he can play soccer and looks good at the same time."  
  
„Hey, I can try!"  
  
„Yeah, sure...You don't even have a chance when I start playing. The girls are going to worship me", was all Chris said.  
  
„Okay then. Lets try it out", shouted Andy and started to run over o the field while he kicked the ball in front of him.  
  
Tai and Chris followed. The brunet was slightly amused by the way Chris and Andy argued with each other. If you can call this an argument.  
  
They played for over two hour. But even the three can't play non-stop.  
  
Together they walked over to the small lake in the middle of the park and sat in the grass.  
  
Chris started to talk about everything that came to his mind.  
  
They changed the subject like other people their shoes.  
  
It started with soccer and with over at least hundred roundabout routes they stopped by school.  
  
„What do you think about our school, Tai?", asked Andy.  
  
„I don't really know...", started Tai and looked at his two friends.  
  
„Come on Tai. There must be something that you like or dislike", joined Chris.  
  
„Well, the people seem nice. It was easy to make friends.."  
  
„We're the perfect example", interrupted Andy.  
  
„Yes, and the teachers are pretty cool," at this Andy made a face, „they're not as strict like I thought."  
  
„I don't want to talk about school. It reminds me that we have to go there tomorrow", said Andy.  
  
„I was your idea to talk about this shit", said Chris.  
  
„But I want to stop", cried Andy.  
  
Tai blocked the 'arguing' boys out of his mind and looked at the people who walked in the park.  
  
The sun started to sink behind the horizon.  
  
The park started to get quiet and more and more people started to leave.  
  
At the moment Tai didn't care about Andy's and Chris' argument.  
  
The sight that was before him was too beautiful to turn away.  
  
Tai spotted a blond boy walking at the other side of the lake.  
  
He tried to focus on the figure 'cause Tai thought that he knew him. But he wasn't quite sure 'cause he didn't know many people that lived here, only the few that he meat at school.  
  
When Tai realised who it was he couldn't help but stared at the figure.  
  
It was this Matt. He sat on a bench near the lake and looked at the sky.  
  
It wasn't that difficult to see what was happening on the other side of the lake 'cause it wasn't that far away.  
  
Tai shortly thought about it and than he turned over to Andy and Chris who had stopped their discussion and talked now about some stuff they wanted to buy at the mall.  
  
„Hey, guys?", asked Tai.  
  
„What is it?", said Chris, he and Andy looked straight at him.  
  
„I want to know if you know something about this Matt Ishida. He's in all my classes and.."  
  
„Keep away from him", interrupted Chris.  
  
„Why?", Tai didn't understand why everyone he had asked about Matt told him to stay away from this boy.  
  
„We don't really know the reason, but since he moved to Odaiba and goes to our school no one ever accepted him", explained Chris further  
  
„But why?"  
  
„Like I said I don't know. I think that he is anti-social. He had never tried to make friends and he always keeps away from us if he doesn't have to spend time in class with us. Andy and I tried once to be his friends but he ignored us completely. He never talks back or he just snaps at you for no reason. And he always wears black, no matter what day it is. It's always black."  
  
„Yeah, this guy is really weird. I don't want to know what he does in his free-time. Maybe he goes out and talks Satan on a cemetery", Andy started to giggle when he thought about his own speculation.  
  
„But why do you want to know all these things?", asked Chris. When Andy heard that he came back to reality and he looked over at Tai, just as confused like Chris about Tai's sudden interest in the strange boy.  
  
„I just want to know. I haven't seen him talking to anybody expect the teachers. He has no friends, does he?", asked Tai.  
  
„No. Not that I know", answered Chris.  
  
Tai tried to imagine a life without friends, but he couldn't stand the thought. It must be hard to life without a person who you can talk to and who is going to support you when you need help.  
  
Impossible.  
  
„Maybe I could try to talk to him", suspected Tai.  
  
„No way. I don't want to be his friend anymore. He's to weird", cried Andy and Chris nodded at this.  
  
„Oh... okay than...I guess."  
  
He looked over again only to see Matt still sitting there like he had when he looked at him the first time.  
  
Maybe he should talk to him when he sees him next time in school, but what are Chris and Andy going to do when he talks to him?  
  
Maybe they'll turn their backs on him and Tai didn't want to loose his new found friends after only one day.  
  
But maybe he should try...  
  
  
  
AN: That's all folks. Next part is coming soon. And even sooner when I get some nice  
  
reviews. 


	3. [Don`t know how to name this one]

1 School-Trip  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Why am I writing this anyway? I think that you all know  
  
that I'm never going to own it...  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapters.  
  
And special thanks to Triple-P, 'cause she is the one that can stand me for more  
  
than three hours without going insane.  
  
  
  
School-Trip  
  
  
  
Tai woke up when he heard his sister call his name.  
  
„Tai!", she shouted from the kitchen.  
  
„What?!"  
  
„Get up. Mom told me that I should wake you up. So Get up!"  
  
„Yeah, yeah, I'm coming", he murmured and slowly got up.  
  
After he dressed in his school uniform he went into the kitchen where his mom and Kari sat.  
  
„Here. I don't want you to be late on your second day", his mom said and placed a plate in front of him.  
  
„Thanks mom."  
  
„I take it that your day yesterday was nice", the woman said and smiled at her only son.  
  
„Yes. It was great", exclaimed Tai while he tried to chew his food and speak at the same time.  
  
„Are you going to tell us?", his sister asked.  
  
„I met these two guys, Chris and Andy. They were really nice. We spend the afternoon in the park and played soccer", he said.  
  
„I met a nice guy at school, too", Kari said. She wanted to have her own part in this conversation and not only her brother. He wasn't the only one that was on a new school.  
  
„Really? What's his name and how does he look like?", Mrs. Yagami asked.  
  
„His name is TK, TK Takaishi. He was so sweet. He showed me the school and I also met his friends. He told me that he is living with his mother. His parents divorced and his dad took his brother", told Kari them about her newest friend.  
  
„I didn't expect that you two would find friends so soon. I'm proud of you. Have you planned something for today?", their mother asked.  
  
„I don't know, maybe I'm going to spend the afternoon with Chris and Andy. I don't know", thought Tai loud.  
  
„Maybe we can go and check the mall", his sister suggested.  
  
„You want to come along Tai? I think that TK would join if I ask him."  
  
„That sounds good. I'm in", Tai said. He really did want to find out what was going in this city. When you know absolutely nothing about a city you even want to spend time with your sister at the mall.  
  
„Okay. I ask him later", Kari said.  
  
„You two should go now", their mother said when she looked at her watch.  
  
„See you later, mom", Kari hugged the woman and than left with Tai the apartment.  
  
„Bye, mom", Tai said before he closed the door.  
  
Mrs. Yagami smiled when her children left.  
  
Maybe it wasn't so bad after all that they moved to Odaiba.  
  
Tai arrived at school just in time to see Chris and Andy walking into the building.  
  
He ran and caught up with them.  
  
„Hey, Yagami", greeted Chris.  
  
„Hello, Tai", Andy said and grinned at him.  
  
„Hey", the brunet greeted both of them.  
  
The walked down the hallway. Tai was lucky, his locker wasn't far away from Chris' and Andy's.  
  
He took his books out and walked over to his two friends.  
  
„Why are you always smiling, Andy?", he couldn't keep his question down. He knew Andy and Chris only one day, but he had never seen Andy without a small smile on his face.  
  
„I don't know. That's just the way I am", Andy answered and... grinned.  
  
„I think that it is my influence", said Chris and blinked at Tai.  
  
Tai nodded and decided not to ask any further 'cause he feared that he would put himself into an embarrassing situation.  
  
„What are you doing today?", Andy asked and looked at Tai.  
  
„I wanted to go with my sister to the mall. She said that she would bring a boy, I think his name was TK or something like that", explained Tai his plans for the day.  
  
„Uhh, no thanks", Andy said and made a face.  
  
„No, that's nothing for me. I think I'm going to spend the day with you Andy." Chris said.  
  
„Why?", the other boy asked and looked with horror written all over his face at his friend.  
  
Tai couldn't help it, he had to laugh.  
  
„'Cause you mom always makes me cookies when I visit", pointed Chris out.  
  
„So you just use me to get some cookies?"  
  
„Yesssss!"  
  
If the bell hadn't rang at this moment the two would have spend the rest of the day arguing that the one was using the other.  
  
„Have to go now", Tai said and winked at them.  
  
„See ya, later", Andy said his passing words.  
  
„Bye."  
  
Tai opened the door to his first class of the day. Before he entered he could already hear the other students talking about this and that. Many were talking about what they had done during the last weekend.  
  
Tai smiled when he saw the pink haired girl, Mimi was her name, sitting at her table with at least six other girls around her.  
  
When she saw Tai enter the room she waved at him. He waved back and went over to his seat.  
  
Mimi turned back to her friends and started to give them make-up tips.  
  
The teacher wasn't there jet and nobody really cared.  
  
Tai noticed that Matt was sitting next to him. It didn't seem as if he was aware of what was going on around him. The blond boy just sat there and starred out of the nearby window.  
  
Tai turned around when he heard the door open. But it wasn't the teacher that walked in, it was another girl from his class. She told him her name, but Tai had forgotten it. In the last day he had learned so many names that he couldn't remember them all. He couldn't place every name he knew to a face, but the other students he talked to forgave him for his mistakes, 'cause they could imagine how difficult it must be if you are new at a school and don't know anyone.  
  
The girl stood in front of the class and cleared her throat. Most of the students shut up and looked at her.  
  
She told the class that the teacher wouldn't come 'cause he got ill and just phoned the office.  
  
So they had free.  
  
Two hours of free-time. It can be so boring if you don't know what you should do.  
  
Suddenly Tai remembered the other day. He played with the thought to talk to this Matt.  
  
Maybe now was the right time.  
  
He looked up and saw that most of the students had already left the room. Matt was nowhere in sight.  
  
Tai had missed him leave.  
  
Quickly he stood up and followed the others.  
  
He would catch this guy and talk to him.  
  
Maybe this boy isn't so bad after all.  
  
AN: Sorry if this one wasn't so good. It's 1 am and I couldn't get this out of my head. In the  
  
next part Tai is going to talk to Matt. But right now I'm too tired to continue. 


	4. School

1 School-Trip  
  
Disclaimer: New chapter!! I hadn't planed to write another chapter so soon. But I have no  
  
school at the moment. You know Easter...  
  
I'm sorry but right now I have no idea hat I want to write. Maybe I just type on  
  
the keyboard and see what is going to happen. Don't expect that this chapter is all  
  
too great or that something is going to happen that you shouldn't miss. I'm exited  
  
myself 'cause I want to see what is going to happen if I write and don't know what  
  
I want to write.  
  
God, I'm talking too much, but this is something that always happens to me when  
  
I don't now what to do. See, I did it again.  
  
I'll stop now. So go and read the fic ~_~  
  
Don't own Digimon.... Taito...yaoi...think you know that by now.  
  
  
  
School-Trip  
  
  
  
Tai walked out of the school building. He had tried to find Matt, but he was nowhere. It was as if he had disappeared.  
  
„Man, you look as if you lost something. What is it?", Tai could hear a female voice behind him say.  
  
He turned around and in front of him stood Mimi.  
  
„Oh, hey Mimi", the brunet said and looked over her head to see if he could find this boy.  
  
„What are you going to do? I don't think that you want to stand here until you have your next class.", Mimi said and looked directly at Tai.  
  
„..."  
  
„Tai?", the girl asked when she noticed that the boy in front of her ignored her question.  
  
„What?", Tai looked startled.  
  
„I asked you a question."  
  
„Sorry. What was it?"  
  
„I asked what you are going to do", again Tai was looking around.  
  
„..."  
  
„Tai! You did it again!!", the girl cried and she tried to look annoyed.  
  
„What?!", Tai didn't know what he had done.  
  
„You completely ignored me", by now she was pouting.  
  
„Sorry, Mimi. I didn't meant to. I was looking for someone", Tai tried to explain his situation to the girl.  
  
„Oh, I see..."  
  
„What? Why are you looking like that?", Tai asked and he looked somehow scared.  
  
„Don't worry Tai. I'm not going to bite you", laughed Mimi.  
  
„What is it than?", asked the brunet boy.  
  
„Are you looking for someone special?", questioned Mimi  
  
„W-what do you mean?", stuttered Tai.  
  
„Oh, I think that little Tai is looking for someone ~special~", she said.  
  
Tai didn't understand why Mimi called him little after all he was much bigger than Mimi was.  
  
„I'm not looking for-„ now Tai understood why Mimi looked at him like that.  
  
„Ah, come on Tai. You can tell me", Mimi pleaded.  
  
„You think that I'm in love or something?", asked Tai. He couldn't believe that Mimi could think something like that. He wasn't in love...  
  
„Are you sure?", the pink haired girl eyed him from head to toe.  
  
„Yeah, I am. What makes you think that anyway?"  
  
„You look like that", Mimi said.  
  
„Like what?", Tai wanted to know if he really looked like someone that was in love. Tai knew very well what it meant to be in love and he didn't believe that he was in love. After all he was only looking for that guy he didn't knew at all. But Tai couldn't explain even to himself why he wanted to talk so badly to this boy... maybe he felt something for this boy... he wasn't really sure. If he had known Matt for longer than one day in which he had only seen him a few moments he could say if he wanted more, but so... Sure he found him very attractive but he didn't know anything about his character. The first thing he should do is talk to him before he could decide if he want them to be only friends or something more.  
  
„You look like people who are in love", Mimi interrupted his thoughts.  
  
„You always have this dreamy look on your face and you seem to be in another world", she explained his behaviour the he himself didn't noticed.  
  
„No, Mimi. I think that you are wrong. I'm not in love but I am looking for someone", Tai said before the girl could analyse everything he did on his first and second day at this school.  
  
„Who is it?", Mimi was a person who wanted to know everything that was and is going on.  
  
„Matt", Tai said. It felt really nice to say this name out aloud.  
  
„What? Why?", Mimi seemed to be stunned by his answer.  
  
„I wanted to talk to him. I have never seen him with friends and thought that he might appreciate my company", Tai said.  
  
„I don't think that he would talk to you, if you were the last person on this planet", said Mimi. The way she talked about him made her point clear. She had something against Matt. To Tai it seemed as if the whole school didn't like Matt at all. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to talk to him... But perhaps this guy is nice if you have the chance to get to know him. Maybe he is a great friend who only needs someone to lead him the right way. Tai would volunteer..  
  
„I'm going to talk to him. Maybe he is nice after all", Tai said and his words showed that this  
  
was something he really wanted to do.  
  
„Okay, but don't say that I didn't warned you when you come back with a broken nose or something like that. I can only give you a piece of advise", she said and pause to wait for Tai's answer.  
  
„And that would be?", an advise could be helpful.  
  
„Never ever annoy him. He would punch the hell out of you. I can't remember when, but one time a guy bothered him and he punched him right in the face. The poor boy had a broken nose... After that nobody tried to be his friend. You are the first since, I don't know.., that shows any interest in him", Mimi gave her best to stop her new friend from seeing this guy she didn't knew, though Matt and Mimi went to the same school for years.  
  
„Thanks Mimi. You have any idea where I could find him?", Tai asked. He wasn't impressed by Mimi's story.  
  
„I don't know. Look at places where nobody is. He often sits under the old oak tree."  
  
„'Kay, Mimi. See you later", with that Tai was gone and let a very stunned Mimi behind. The girl didn't understand why this nice guy would even bother with someone so odd.  
  
  
  
AN: Don't hit me. *hides behind the couch*  
  
In the next part they are talking. I promise. 


	5. Talk

1 School-Trip  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
2 Here is the 5 chapter. And this time they *are* going to talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
School-Trip  
  
Tai ran outside of the school building. Now was the right time to talk to this Matt and now he had to talk to him if he wants or not, 'cause Mimi would ask a lot of questions about this talk and he didn't want to disappoint her. But even if he didn't talk to Matt Mimi would bother him till eternity why he didn't talk to him if he wanted it so badly.  
  
So Tai had no choice: He was going o talk to Matt and that was for sure.  
  
But what if the blond boy didn't even want to talk to him?  
  
What if he never wants to be his friend?  
  
With this not very positive thoughts in his head Tai walked over the school- area to find this boy.  
  
He followed Mimi's tip and looked at places where normally no students spend their time. He looked at all remote places he could think of that were not so far away from school.  
  
When he finally saw the old oak tree Mimi had mentioned he was surprised to see a blond boy with dark clothes sitting under it.  
  
Mimi was right, there was Matt.  
  
Tai took a deep breath and started to walk towards the figure sitting on the ground.  
  
When he stood next to Matt it seemed that the boy didn't even notice Tai's presence.  
  
The brunet boy didn't know what to say or do. Tai only stood there and watched to top of Matt's head.  
  
He had to admit that the boy was pretty, very pretty.  
  
Matt was nice to look at. Tai didn't understand why nobody wants to be his friend, or at least some of the girls, 'cause they were after every one that was good looking.  
  
And Matt was.  
  
Tai was startled, when he saw Matt was looking directly at him.  
  
"What are you staring at?", he asked.  
  
Tai never thought that Matt would have such a nice voice. Sure, he heard Matt only say one sentence, but still. His voice was lovely.  
  
"Huh?", Tai asked.  
  
Perfect! This was the perfect start for a conversation.  
  
And why staring? Tai didn't noticed that he was staring.  
  
Was he really staring?!  
  
"I said: What are you staring at?", Matt repeated his question from only moments ago.  
  
"Nothing", Tai quickly said. He could feel the head on his cheek and knew that he was  
  
blushing.  
  
Matt turned his head back to look in front of him.  
  
"You are that Tai, right?", he asked.  
  
Tai was surprised that he knew his name, but at the same time he felt special, 'cause that  
  
must mean that Matt had noticed him as well.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Tai. How do you know?", Tai countered the question.  
  
"You are knew. Everybody in this school should know your name by now. It's not often  
  
that we get new students", Matt explained.  
  
In Tai's opinion he was very friendly.  
  
"Now, go away."  
  
What was that? Matt's behaviour changed within seconds from friendly to unfriendly.  
  
"What?", asked Tai. He didn't want to leave.  
  
"Go away. You don't want to be seen with me, do you? What would your friends think if  
  
they see you with someone like me", he said coldly.  
  
Tai heard the bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Why should I leave?"  
  
"...", Tai never get an answer to this question.  
  
Matt was startled for a moment when Tai flopped down next to him in the grass.  
  
Tai noticed Matt's uncertainty and smiled.  
  
Maybe he had a chance to get through to him.  
  
But what Matt didn't do anything at all, he only put his cold behaviour back in place and  
  
stared into the sky.  
  
Tai leaned back against the tree and looked up.  
  
"Beautiful", he said, with his gaze fixed on the white clouds that flew over their heads.  
  
Again, Matt said noting.  
  
A silence that lay heavy on Tai's shoulders fell over the two boys.  
  
Tai was normally not one who shut up when he was talking but this time he couldn't come  
  
up with something to say.  
  
Something came from that bow next to him that didn't let Tai feel as if he had to talk and  
  
talk over nothing and everything.  
  
But still, his silence was uncomfortable, 'cause Tai could feel that the other boy didn't  
  
want to have anything to do with him.  
  
Tai was lost in his thoughts and he didn't hear the approaching footsteps.  
  
"Hey, Yagami.", one boy shouted over to him.  
  
Tai focused his thoughts again and recognised this boy and his two friends as Steve, John  
  
and Lex.  
  
They never really talked to Tai, though they were in some of his classes, but Tai didn't  
  
like them that much.  
  
All three of them were very selfish and didn't care if they hurt someone with their behaviour.  
  
"Hey.", Tai greeted back.  
  
He didn't know what they want and why they wanted to talk to him out of all people that  
  
were walking around in their school.  
  
Tai saw that Matt stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Yeah, right, Ishida. Don't you dare to come near him or to lay a hand on him. You know  
  
what you get if you do so!", Steve shouted after Matt.  
  
Lex and John only laughed.  
  
Steve was the leader of the small group and the other two did everything that Steve told  
  
them, at least Mimi had Tai told that.  
  
"Hey. Tai, right?", Steve asked.  
  
Tai nodded and stood up as well.  
  
Steve hold out his hand: "My name is Steve."  
  
Tai hesitated for a moment, but than he took the hand and the two exchanged a  
  
friendly handshake.  
  
"We only came to warn you", Steve started and his friend nodded on agreement.  
  
"Warn me? Why?", Tai asked.  
  
"That Ishida. I don't think that you should go ever near him again."  
  
"Why not, he seemed nice.", Tai said, but the glare he received from Steve and his friends  
  
told him that he should better shut up.  
  
"You say that now, but afterwards you say the exact opposite from that.", Steve continued.  
  
Now Tai was really confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Okay Tai, you are new here so you can't know everything that goes on in this school. It's  
  
not your fault, but at this school we don't like people like Ishida. If you don't know what I  
  
mean then it's best for you if you don't try to find it out. My friends and I can only give  
  
you one advise: If you see Ishida again, make a big curve around him", Steve said and what  
  
he said was even more confusing for Tai.  
  
"Okay.", he said. Tai didn't want to make them angry.  
  
"We should go. We have some business we have to take care of.", Steve said and motioned  
  
for his friends to follow him.  
  
"Nice to meet you Tai.", he said and then walked away.  
  
AN: That was confusing. But I think that you should know after the next part what Steve had  
  
meant.  
  
Maybe some of you know that by now.  
  
If you want me to continue then review. 


	6. Coffee and Surprises

1 School-Trip  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. That's for sure.  
  
Hope that I didn't disappoint you with the last chapter.  
  
School-Trip  
  
"Come on Tai, you promised me!", Kari cried.  
  
She wanted to go to the mall.  
  
"I don't want to", Tai said stubbornly.  
  
This was going on for more than twenty minutes.  
  
"That's enough you two. Tai you promised Kari that you would go with her", Mrs Yagami  
  
said.  
  
"But..", the glare he received from his mother let Tai shut up.  
  
Kari smiled and walked over to the telephone.  
  
"I'm calling TK. I promised him that I would call if we are going. He wants to come, too", the  
  
girl said and picked the receiver up.  
  
Kari punched the number in and waited for TK to answer.  
  
"Hello, this is TK speaking", the boy on the other end said.  
  
"TK? Hello, this is Kari."  
  
"Oh, hello Kari. And are you going?", TK questioned.  
  
"Yes. Tai is coming too."  
  
"Cool. When are you going?"  
  
"First we have to eat. Let's say at 3pm?", Kari said and she hoped that TK would agree.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fine. We can meet at the cafe in front of the mall hall", TK said.  
  
"Okay. Think that I have to go now. Bye TK."  
  
"Bye Kari, see you later", with that TK hung up.  
  
Kari entered the kitchen again and Tai and her mother noticed her smile.  
  
"And it this guy coming?", Tai asked but the gin on Kari's face told him the answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay kids, let's start eating", Mrs Yagami said and placed a plate in front of Tai and one in  
  
front of Kari.  
  
Both started eating and their mother sat down as well.  
  
It didn't took long for Tai to finish his plate. He had enough time until he had to go with Kari.  
  
Tai stood up and went into his room. He sat on the bed and started to think about the  
  
events that took place in school.  
  
Without him noticing his thoughts wandered of to Matt. Tai recalled the talk he had with him  
  
and what Steve, Lex and John had shouted after Matt when he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah, right, Ishida. Don't you dare to come near him or to lay a hand on him. You know  
  
what you get if you do so!", Steve shouted after Matt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And than Tai remembered what they had told him about Matt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay Tai, you are new here so you can't know everything that goes on in this school. It's  
  
not your fault, but at this school we don't like people like Ishida. If you don't know what I  
  
mean then it's best for you if you don't try to find it out. My friends and I can only give  
  
you one advise: If you see Ishida again, make a big curve around him", Steve said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai didn't understand what they had against Matt. The boy turned Tai's offer to talk down  
  
but that didn't mean that he was someone that nobody should like.  
  
What was it that they held against Matt?  
  
"Tai are you coming or what?", Kari shouted through the door.  
  
"Coming!", Tai shouted back.  
  
He didn't forget Matt but now he had other things to do.  
  
It wasn't the easiest task to go with Kari shopping, but today this TK was with them and  
  
they could suffer together.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Tai stood up and followed Kari out of the front door.  
  
"So, where are we going to meet this TK?", Tai asked when they stood in front of the mall.  
  
"In a nearby cafe. I know where it is, 'cause I was here with mom yesterday", Kari  
  
explained and walked over to the cafe.  
  
She and Tai entered the cafe and looked around.  
  
"There he is", Kari said and pointed at a blond figure that sat on a table.  
  
"I thought that he would come alone", Tai said and eyed the figure that had his back turned  
  
to them.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it is one of his friends", Kari said and grabbed Tai's sleeve.  
  
She dragged Tai over to the table.  
  
"Hello!", She greeted.  
  
"Hello, Kari", TK said back.  
  
"Hey", Tai said and he shook TK hand.  
  
Tai found this boy very sympatic, but when he looked at the other person his breath caught  
  
in his throat.  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot!", TK said.  
  
"This is my brother Matt", he said and pointed at the blond boy.  
  
"Hello Matt", Kari said.  
  
"Hey", Matt said and looked at Tai.  
  
"H-hello Matt", Tai stammered and he received a sideway glance from Kari.  
  
Matt didn't reply, he only sat there and stared off into space like he did in class.  
  
Kari and her brother sat down and started to talk with TK. Most of the time Matt didn't  
  
even noticed that they were talking or he didn't want to talk with them.  
  
Nobody knew.  
  
Only when a question was directly for him he answered and then as short as possible.  
  
They spent two hours in the cafe and than they left.  
  
Kari wanted to see the shops.  
  
"I think I have to go now", Matt said to his brother when they stood in front of the cafe.  
  
"What? Why?", TK asked, he didn't want his brother to leave so soon. It wasn't every day  
  
that he could spend some time with him.  
  
"Dad is working and someone has to take care of the apartment. Remember?", Matt said.  
  
"Yeah..", TK was disappointed.  
  
"Bye", said Matt and walked away.  
  
Tai and Kari started after him.  
  
"So? Matt is you brother?", Tai asked, he didn't want to spent the rest of the time that  
  
was left in silence.  
  
"Yeah. We don't see each other very often and when we do it's only for some hours", TK  
  
said.  
  
"Why?", Tai asked and he received a cold glare from his sister.  
  
"What?", He cried and looked at the younger girl.  
  
"I told you not to talk about that", she hissed.  
  
TK started to laugh and the siblings looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari. It's not a big secret", he said.  
  
"Our parents are divorced and dad took Matt and I live with mom. Dad has to work and most  
  
of the time we works all day and sometimes even at night. So that's why Matt have to take  
  
care of their place", TK said.  
  
Tai and Kari nodded.  
  
It was still a shock to Tai that this energetic boy is Matt's brother. They are the exact  
  
opposite from each other the one cheerful and bright the other seems depressed an  
  
somewhat dark.  
  
AN: That was all I could come up with. The next part is coming soon. A Review would be  
  
nice. 


	7. Walking Home

1 School-Trip  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... *sigh*...  
  
Sorry that this story is so long and I think that I can move it a bit faster. But right  
  
now I believe that everything that seems not important right now might be  
  
necessary for the end of the story.  
  
I can only apologize if you think that this is not interesting, maybe you'll see my  
  
point at the end of the story.  
  
But if you don't like it, that don't read it.  
  
  
  
School-Trip  
  
  
  
Well, Karis' new friend was Matts' little brother and their parents are divorced.  
  
Tai couldn't believe it.  
  
He was lost in his thoughts for the rest of the day and he didn't noticed that time flew by  
  
and that he and Kari should be walking home within the next hour so that they could eat  
  
with their parents.  
  
"Tai, we should go home", Kari tugged at Tai's' sleeve and brought her brother back to  
  
reality.  
  
Tai looked at his watch and noticed that Kari was right.  
  
"Yeah, we should go. What's with you, TK?", Tai asked, he didn't want to leave the boy,  
  
but he knew that TK was probably able to walk home alone and it was not even dark.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me. Think that I'll pay Matt a little visit on my way home. Care to  
  
join me?", TK asked.  
  
"No, mom is waiting for us", Tai explained. He really did want to know where Matt lives and  
  
how his home looks like, but the most important thing was that he could actually see Matt  
  
again.  
  
"Well, you could walk with me and than I can show you where he lives. I think that we  
  
could meet there when we're going somewhere. His place is near to yours and near to  
  
mine, I think, so nobody has to walk that long", TK suggested and Kari nodded.  
  
The girl thought that TK was really nice and that they could become very good friends.  
  
Tai didn't have to think about it twice, he already knew his answer. But the boy didn't want  
  
that it looked as if he was so eager to meet Matt again.  
  
"That sounds good, but what is your brother going to say?", Tai said. Suddenly he was  
  
afraid that Matt would turn their offer down.  
  
"Don't think that he would mind. You should only keep your nose out of his business. He  
  
doesn't like it when people try to say him what he should do", the youth said.  
  
"Okay, than. Show us the way", Kari said and started to walk.  
  
"Uhm, Kari? This is the wrong direction", TK said.  
  
Tai had to laugh when he saw how his sister blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"Oh..", she said and looked down.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari. It's not your fault, you're new here", TK said.  
  
Kari's' face lit up again and together the three started to walk in the right direction.  
  
  
  
It took them twenty minutes to reach Matt's' apartment building.  
  
"Here is it", TK said and pointed at the building.  
  
To Tai's surprise this way was much shorter than the way he and Kari took this evening  
  
to reach the mall.  
  
"Okay, that's good to know", Tai said and thought about something to say.  
  
"You sure that you don't want to come in?", TK asked again and he hoped that they would  
  
say yes.  
  
"No, sorry, but mom's waiting", Tai said.  
  
"Right. Maybe the next time. Bye", TK said and walked inside the building.  
  
"Maybe", Tai whispered to himself.  
  
He could hear Kari shouting her good-bye after the blond boy and smiled.  
  
"Let's go, Tai", Kari said and began to walk. TK had explained the way they could go home  
  
on their way and so Kari knew where they had to walk.  
  
"What do you think about him?", Kari questioned her big brother. She was eager to know  
  
what Tai thought about her new friend.  
  
"He is nice. I think that he's a good friend, but I would have never guessed that Matt is his  
  
brother", Tai said.  
  
"So you know this Matt?", Kari asked.  
  
She wanted to know what Tai had to do with this other boy.  
  
"Yeah, he is in most of my classes and I talked to him once, but he wasn't that friendly",  
  
Tai explained to his sister.  
  
"I see... maybe he needs time to open up? Oh look! We are at home already. This way is  
  
much better than the other", Kari exclaimed.  
  
The talk they had was forgotten for the moment.  
  
They walked inside to building.  
  
"Oh, you two are back already", Mrs. Yagami said when she opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, we thought that you were waiting for us", Tai said.  
  
"Hello, mom", Kari greeted and stepped in.  
  
"Well yes, but I thought that you two would stay out a little longer. anyway, are you  
  
hungry?", their mom asked.  
  
"Yes", Tai exclaimed.  
  
"A little", Kari said and sat down at the table.  
  
The woman walked into the kitchen and started to prepare their meal  
  
"How was your day", she asked.  
  
"It was great. TK showed us the mall and we went shopping, but I forgot my wallet and Tai  
  
didn't want to lend me some money.  
  
"Hey, I'm not a bank!", Tai cried, he knew that when he would lend money to Kari that he  
  
would never get it back.  
  
But right know he was mad. He could have spend some time with TK and Matt and with his  
  
sister of course when he ad known that they could have stayed a little longer.  
  
But tomorrow was another day and he couldn't say that it was their mother fault.  
  
Tai ate in silence and listened to Kari's' explanation. She told their mother everything they  
  
had done at the mall.  
  
Mrs Yagami listened with bid interest, she was glad that their children already had some  
  
friends.  
  
"It's your turn to wash the dishes, Kari", Mrs Yagami said after they finished their meal.  
  
Kari stud up and walked into the kitchen and started to wash the plates.  
  
Tai went into his room and started to do his homework.  
  
Tomorrow was another day at school and he didn't want to make a bad impression.  
  
"I'm home", Tai could hear his fathers voice.  
  
His father was back from work. That was the main reason they moved. His father got a new  
  
job and that was in another city. His parents didn't want to loose this chance, 'cause this  
  
job was better paid than the last his father got and so they moved.  
  
His dad poked his head into Tai's room.  
  
"Hello, Tai", he said.  
  
"Hey, dad", the boy returned the greeting.  
  
"Everything is fine?", the man asked.  
  
"Yeah", was the answer.  
  
"Fine. I'll go and find something to eat. I'm starving", Mr Yagami said and walked back to his  
  
wife.  
  
Tai laughed a little and went back to his work.  
  
'We'll see what the next day brings', Tai thought when he laid down on his bed.  
  
AN: So, for all of you that wonder why there isn't any Taito: Don't worry, it is going to  
  
come, but I have to find the right place and the right time.  
  
I have something in mind already but you have to wait.  
  
Think about the title of the story and than you might figure out when the Taito starts.  
  
~_~ Oh, and if you read that far it wouldn't hurt if you write a review. 


	8. School-Trip

School-Trip  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed. And thanks to all of you that told me that I  
  
wrote 'stud', but I mean 'stood'.  
  
I'm really trying to move this a little faster, but I simply can't. I have this one  
  
idea in my head and I can't think of something else until I wrote this down. But If  
  
you don't like it, why are you reading this? But I'm trying.  
  
School-Trip  
  
  
  
"You remember that you have to tell your parents that they should bring you to the bus at  
  
seven.", the teacher told the class.  
  
"What trip?", Tai whispered into Mimi's ear.  
  
"You don't know?", Mimi asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"We're skiing", Mimi said back.  
  
"Oh... The whole class?", Tai asked and looked at Matt.  
  
"Yes. It's next week. From Monday till Saturday. The whole class is talking about it. Don't  
  
tell me that you didn't noticed it", Mimi said.  
  
"No. I didn't", Tai responded.  
  
Mimi shook her head and looked with disbelief in her eyes at Tai.  
  
"I think that I don't want to know where you and your thoughts were when we talked about  
  
it", Mimi smiled.  
  
Tai blushed a little. It was possible that he was lost in his own fantasies and that he  
  
Didn't hear the class talking about it.  
  
But Tai searched really deep within his memory and finally he could remember that they  
  
wanted to go skiing.  
  
Maybe this would be fun.  
  
  
  
Later that evening Tai told his mother and his dad about the trip and they both said that  
  
he could go.  
  
Happily Tai jumped up and down. He wasn't that bad at skiing.  
  
He and his family once went skiing and Tai was really good at it.  
  
Only two days until Monday.  
  
Tai or rather his mother packed his bag for the trip.  
  
  
  
The weekend flew by and Monday morning Tai's mother was more exited than Tai himself.  
  
"You have everything that you need?", she asked for the fourth time this morning.  
  
"Yes mom. You checked it three times before you wanted to start the car", Tai said and  
  
rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I guess it's okay then", she said.  
  
After a good ten minute drive Mrs. Yagami drove into a parking lodge.  
  
Tai unpacked the car and he carried the bag over to where the bus stood.  
  
Mimi stood with some of her friends next to the bus.  
  
When she noticed Tai she raised her arm and waved Tai over.  
  
The boy followed the order and walked over to Mimi and her friends.  
  
Mrs. Yagami followed her son. She began talking to Mimi's mother.  
  
One by one each student arrives at the station and soon the whole class was talking and  
  
joking.  
  
Tai looked up when he saw a grey van arriving.  
  
The car came to a stop and a boy got out.  
  
It was Matt!  
  
Tai's heart jumped a little in his chest.  
  
This trip meant that he could spend almost a week with him.  
  
Matt got out and his father said something to him.  
  
Then the car drove away and the boy stood alone at the same spot his dad left him.  
  
Tai wanted to go and say hello to Matt, but he didn't dare.  
  
He feared that his friends would avoid him after that.  
  
So he turned around to talk with Mimi, Chris and Andy.  
  
Chris and Andy arrived only a few minutes before matt did.  
  
"Everyone in the bus. We're starting soon", a female teacher called.  
  
The students said good-bye to their parents and climbed into the bus.  
  
Tai stood in front of his mom. Mrs. Yagami had tears in her eyes when she hugged her son  
  
for the last time in six days.  
  
"Take care", she said when Tai walked to join his friends in the bus.  
  
"Tai! Over here!", Chris called and waved.  
  
Andy, Chris and Mimi sat in the back and next to them was a seat left.  
  
Tai quickly walked over and sat down.  
  
After some minutes all students sat in a seat and were chattering with their neighbours.  
  
Tai looked over and saw that small groups of three or four students were happily talking to  
  
each other over their seat.  
  
A blond boy that Tai wanted to get to know better sat only tow seats in front of him.  
  
Matt had no neighbour.  
  
A teacher walked through the bus and counted all students to make sure that no one was  
  
left at home.  
  
The bus started to move and the students inside waved until they couldn't see their  
  
parents anymore.  
  
"Now the fun begins!", Chris and Andy said when the bus left Odaiba.  
  
  
  
AN: Next Part describes the Monday. 


	9. Monday

1 School-Trip  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Hope that you like this part as well.  
  
School-Trip  
  
  
  
.  
  
*******  
  
Monday  
  
*******  
  
During the bus ride most of the students fell asleep or played stupid games.  
  
For most of them it was fun.  
  
Some found it boring and others just slept through the whole ride.  
  
After hours of driving the reached their cabins.  
  
The bus stopped and the teacher and students left it.  
  
They all stretched their tired legs and arms.  
  
Cold air hit them and they stared to shiver.  
  
There were more than ten cabins.  
  
"Finally", Andy exclaimed and looked around.  
  
"I have never seen so much snow at the same time", Mimi cried and jumped up and down.  
  
"Calm down, Mimi. There is plenty of time left for you to enjoy this. But right now I'm freezing to death and I want to go inside", Chris whined.  
  
A teacher stepped in front of the students and looked around.  
  
After he made sure that he got their attention he began to speak.  
  
"Here I have a list", he pointed at a small piece of paper, "I'll read your name and four other. You'll have to share a cabin with these other students. You can't change your roommate, 'cause we tried make sure that this organization is fair."  
  
Some students groaned when they heard that.  
  
They made sure that the teachers could hear them.  
  
"I hope that we can share a cabin", Chris whispered to Tai and Andy.  
  
"Yeah, hope so", Andy whispered back.  
  
"Okay, I'll read the names and afterwards you'll go the Mrs. Simons and get the key. Always two of you have to share one key to the cabin. That means that you have to split into groups of two people. How you do that is your own business. Here we go: Alexander, James, Peter and Tommy- cabin one......"  
  
The four boys found each other and went to Mrs. Simons.  
  
She handed them the keys and they gathered their baggage and walked off.  
  
"Andy, Trent, Roger and Chris- cabin four", the man read.  
  
Andy and Chris smiled at Tai who was disappointed that he wasn't in a cabin with them.  
  
The four boys walked off to get their keys.  
  
"Mimi, Sindy, Melani and Dorothy- cabin six....", the teacher read further.  
  
Mimi and the other girls were already good friends and walked chattering away.  
  
There were only a few boys left.  
  
The girls already got their cabins and were busy unpacking their stuff.  
  
"Yamato, Tai, Daniel and Dave- cabin nine...."  
  
Tai jumped when he heard his name and looked around.  
  
He saw Daniel and Dave standing only a few feet away.  
  
But he had missed the fist name from the other boy that was with him in the group.  
  
Both looked at Tai.  
  
"You'll pair with Ishida. We don't want to", Dave told Tai firmly.  
  
"Matt?", Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, who else?", Daniel snorted.  
  
"O-okay", Tai stammered.  
  
He was really surprised that he and Matt would share a cabin.  
  
Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all.  
  
Tai looked around and saw Matt standing with Mrs. Simons.  
  
Quickly Tai walked over.  
  
"Hey, Matt. Looks like we have to be the second team in our cabin", Tai said smiling.  
  
"Yeah", the blond murmured.  
  
They got their keys and walked off.  
  
"Hey, what do you think we should do first?", Tai asked.  
  
"Don't know" Matt said and sat on the bed.  
  
The cabin had four beds and bathroom.  
  
If they want something to eat they had to wait until the restaurant opened.  
  
"Are you not going to unpack?", Tai asked and looked up.  
  
Matt sat still on the bed and all his things were in his suitcase.  
  
"No", he answered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
"Oh man, maybe this is going to be harder than I thought", Tai said just loud enough for himself to hear it.  
  
Matt didn't respond.  
  
He leaned back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Dave and Daniel walked in and looked around.  
  
Matt made no move to greet them.  
  
They looked around and finally Dave looked at Matt.  
  
He snorted and turned around so that he didn't have to see the blond boy who lay on the bed.  
  
Tai saw this and he feared that this would be a long week with much trouble.  
  
"So Tai, you're the lucky guy that has to pair up with Ishida", Daniel said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Looks like it", Tai said a little angry.  
  
He didn't meant it like that.  
  
Tai was only frustrated because Matt didn't even care to talk to him.  
  
Daniel and Dave thought Tai also didn't want to pair up with him.  
  
"We'll think of you", Dave said and walked over to one of the two remaining beds.  
  
This was the time Tai realized what he had said.  
  
He felt sorry and he did want to apologize to Matt, but with Daniel and Dave in the same room it would be difficult for their further relationship, because he didn't want them to think that he liked Matt more than them.  
  
But it was true.  
  
Tai would rather share a whole week with Matt who didn't want to talk to him instead of two boy who were really mean to everyone they didn't like.  
  
So Tai decided that it would be best if he apologize later that day when Daniel and Dave were nowhere around and he could talk with Matt in private.  
  
Daniel and Dave unpacked their things and walked off.  
  
When Daniel stood in the door he turned around and looked at Tai.  
  
"Remember Tai. We have to meet the teacher in an hour", He said and made sure that he didn't talk to Matt.  
  
"Okay. We'll come", Tai said without noticing that he had spoken for himself and Matt.  
  
"Okay. See you, Tai", Daniel said and walked off.  
  
"I don't like him", Tai said, he noticed that Matt didn't respond.  
  
"What do you think abut him?", Tai asked.  
  
Matt was the only person in the room Tai could speak with and he decided that he wanted to try it with Tai.  
  
He liked Tai a lot and he could imagine that Tai would be a really good friend, if he still wanted to be his friend after he rejected his friendship so many times in the past days.  
  
"He's an idiot", Matt said and looked at Tai.  
  
"Yeah, exactly what I thought", Tai nodded.  
  
Again there was a silence that both boys didn't like.  
  
"Okay, Tai. Here is the deal: I'm not going to try to be all to friendly to you and that's not because I don't like you, I am who I am and I'm not going to change in this week. I can try to be a little friendlier, but you should mind your own business and spend the time with your friends and not with me. You'll be better off without me", Matt said and looked Tai straight into the eyes.  
  
"I don't think that I'll stop bugging you and I think that you're a nice guy and that you just need a friend and if you let me I want to be this friend", Tai said and he was serious.  
  
Matt though a moment about Tais offer and accepted it.  
  
Tai told him about his family and stuff he does in his free time.  
  
In return Matt told him about himself and his father.  
  
Tai was one of the few people Matt felt comfortable with and he talked with Tai as if he knew him many years.  
  
After only an hour both knew much about each other, but Matt tried to keep his feeling and some of his private live secret.  
  
Tai didn't bother to ask what the blond boy didn't told him, 'cause he didn't want to destroy the little trust Matt seemed to have in him with his stupid questions.  
  
"See. It wasn't that bad talking with me, but we have to go to the others. I think they are going to explain what we are going to do this week", Tai said.  
  
"I think skiing", Matt stated and Tai chuckled a little.  
  
They walked off and met the others at the restaurant.  
  
Andy, Mimi and Chris waited for Tai and when they saw that he was walking with Matt and that he was actually talking with him they exchanged a look.  
  
"Hey, Tai", Andy said when Tai arrived.  
  
"Hey", Tai greeted them all at once.  
  
"So, you talked to Ishida", Chris said and looked past Tai.  
  
Tai turned around, he feared that Matt was till beside him and that he would get mad the way his friends talked about him, but when Tai turned around Matt wasn't beside or behind him anymore.  
  
He looked around and saw Matt standing a little separated from the rest of the students.  
  
Tai was a little disappointed that Matt walked off without him saying something, but on the other hand he was glad so that he had not to deal with his friends asking questions why be brought Matt.  
  
"Yeah, I talked to him. We're in the same cabin and we're a group", Tai explained to them.  
  
"Oh, and is he nice? What is he like?", Mimi asked.  
  
It seemed as if the girl had forgotten that he didn't like Matt that much.  
  
"He's not bad. A little hard to talk to at first, but later he was pretty nice", Tai said to her.  
  
He noticed that Andy and Chris raised their eyebrows and looked skeptic.  
  
"How long did you talk to him? I can't imagine that he would speak with you, at least not more than one or two sentences", Chris said and looked stunned.  
  
"We talked for... I think it was an hour or so and he said more than two sentences", Tai said.  
  
The brunet was proud that he had managed to talk with Matt that long.  
  
And his friends didn't seem as if they wanted to tell him that he shouldn't talk to Matt anymore.  
  
"I still think that this guy is wired, but when you think that you should try it, I'm not going to stop you from talking with him", Andy said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, when our Tai likes someone they're pretty nice and cool. Look at us", Chris exclaimed and jumped up and down.  
  
"Maybe we were wrong. Maybe he is nice after all", Mimi suggested.  
  
Tai grinned from ear to ear.  
  
He was so glad that his friends didn't think that he did something that was wrong when he talked to Matt.  
  
"Maybe you can introduce us when you got to know him better", Mimi said and she, too, smiled.  
  
"That would be cool, I have heard that he can play guitar", Chris said.  
  
"I'll see what I can do", Tai said happily.  
  
The group shut up when the teachers stared to explain their plans.  
  
The students who share a cabin are automatically in a group that goes skiing together.  
  
Every group will get it's own teacher and they are independent, what means that he groups can do whatever they want without addiction to other groups.  
  
After that they ate their meals and went back in their cabins or some students remained in the restaurant.  
  
Tai walked back to the cabin.  
  
When he entered he saw Matt standing at the window and looking out.  
  
He had his back to the door.  
  
Tai smiled and watched for some minutes.  
  
Matt never moved and only looked at the setting sun.  
  
They had spend more time in the restaurant than they had thought and when they left the sun had already started to set.  
  
When Tai cleared his throat Matt turned around and greeted him.  
  
They talked for some time and went to bed.  
  
While they undressed Tai couldn't tear his eyes away from Matt for long.  
  
To Tai the blond boy was really good looking and he had a hard time to fight his hands from touching Matts bare chest.  
  
Daniel and Dave arrived later that evening, they had spend the time with some of their friends in the restaurant.  
  
The undressed and went to bed as well.  
  
Tai fell asleep with his last thought directed to the sleeping blond boy in the bed next to him.  
  
AN: This was the Monday.  
  
I hope it was not to short or to boring.  
  
The next part will focus on the next day. 


	10. Tuesday

1 School-Trip  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon....  
  
Sorry, again! I'm so lazy lately and I think that I'm starting to hate this fic.  
  
Don't know why...  
  
I think that I try something different in this part. It'll focus not on Tai or Matt.  
  
  
  
School-Trip  
  
Tuesday  
  
  
  
Daniel and Dave woke up first.  
  
"What do you think?", Dave whispered.  
  
"I don't know. Now he seems to like him and within the next minute they didn't even talk to each other. Yesterday it was the same. They talked and talked and when they arrived the group they went their separate ways", Daniel whispered back.  
  
Let's get dressed and than we can talk", Dave suggested.  
  
"Okay", Daniel agreed.  
  
Both boys got up and dressed quietly.  
  
Matt and Tai were still sleeping in their bed and they didn't notice the other two boys.  
  
Daniel was the first at the door and opened it and after they left the cabin he closed.  
  
It was early morning, but it wasn't as cold as they thought.  
  
They walked to a bench and Daniel cleaned it from the snow that was lying on it.  
  
They sat down.  
  
"It's early", Dave stated.  
  
"I know, but I feel uncomfortable with them around", Daniel said and Dave nodded.  
  
"But with Tai you can't be sure", Dave said.  
  
"I know, but don't you find it strange that they hang around each other so much?", Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I talked to Chris and Sandy and they told me that Tai wanted to talk to Ishida. I don't know why... maybe he is like him?", Dave thought out aloud.  
  
"Maybe... if not he must have notice it by now", Daniel said with disgust in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, otherwise he is a complete idiot", Dave laugh.  
  
They sat on the bench for half an hour and then they walked back to the cabin.  
  
"I think they should be awake by now", Daniel said and opened the door.  
  
He was right.  
  
Matt and Tai sat at the small table and talked.  
  
Daniel looked at Dave and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Morning", Tai said and smiled, Matt only nodded in their direction.  
  
"Morning", Dave and Daniel returned the greeting.  
  
"Where were you??", Tai asked.  
  
"We wanted to take a walk, but we then decided that we should sit down and talk", Dave explained, but he didn't say what they talked about.  
  
"Oh, I see. You guys know when we have to meet the others?", Tai asked.  
  
"We meet in...", Daniel looked at his watch, "..half an hour."  
  
"Okay. Enough time to eat something", Tai said.  
  
"But we are going to eat with them. That's normally so when you have breakfast", Daniel said.  
  
"But I'm hungry", Tai's said and went to his bag.  
  
"You want something, Matt?", Tai asked when he held a bar of chocolate up.  
  
"No, thanks", Matt said.  
  
"Oh, okay", Tai said and took one bite.  
  
Daniel and Dave were curious.  
  
Why hadn't Tai offered them some chocolate?  
  
  
  
After breakfast they went skiing.  
  
Tai was the only one in their group that could stand on a pair of skis without any problem.  
  
But Matt wasn't that bad for his first time on skis.  
  
Dave and Daniel soon learned the most important things they should know and their fun begun.  
  
At noon they all met at the cafeteria and ate something.  
  
After their lunch break they went skiing again and at four o'clock they had time for themselves.  
  
Tai went to shower and Matt waited in the cabin.  
  
Dave and Daniel went to another cabin to spend some time with their friends.  
  
"You turn Matt", Tai said when he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Matt took his shower and joined Tai again.  
  
"What do you want to do?", Tai asked.  
  
"What I want to do?", Matt asked as if it was something he never heard before.  
  
"Yeah, you know how you want to spend the rest of the day", Tai smiled.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you go and have some fun with your friends?", Matt suggested.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"..", Matt shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't want you to sit here all alone", Tai said.  
  
"I don't mind, really."  
  
"Nonsense. We can go shopping. We only have to walk for ten minutes. I talked with a teacher about it and he said that we can go, we only have to be back at seven", Tai said, he hoped that Matt would say yes.  
  
The blond bay seemed to think about.  
  
Finally Matt looked up and nodded.  
  
"Sounds okay", he said.  
  
"I knew it!", Tai cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not that mean and weird like all the others say", Tai said before he realized what he had said.  
  
"Who says that I'm mean and weird?", Matt asked.  
  
"Nobody", Tai quickly said.  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"Your friends, right?", Matt said.  
  
"Yeah...", Tai nodded.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Now you're mad at me?", Tai asked and looked up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're the first person after god knows how long who talked to me and didn't tell me that I'm a freak or something like that", Matt said with a sad smile on his face.  
  
"Oh.... Why are they saying that you are a freak?", Tai asked.  
  
"Don't rub it Tai, otherwise I might be mad at you", Matt warned.  
  
"Okay, okay, I was just curious", Tai said and stopped asking.  
  
"You still want to go?", Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want to have a pizza", Tai cried.  
  
"How can you eat that much?", Matt wondered.  
  
"I just open my mouth and chew", Tai said.  
  
Both boys put their coats on and walked outside.  
  
They went to town and it only took them fifteen minutes.  
  
After they checked all shops out Tai wanted to have his pizza.  
  
He bought a small one and they sat down on a bench.  
  
Tai ate his pizza and talked to Matt at the same time.  
  
It was difficult to understand the brunet boy, but Matt managed to understand the most important words and they could have a conversation.  
  
"We should go", Matt said when he looked at his watch.  
  
After Tai finished his pizza he and Matt stayed at the bench and talked.  
  
"Don't know why, but I can talk with you as if I knew you since I don't know when", Tai said.  
  
"Same here", Matt said.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that."  
  
"What?", Matt asked. He didn't know what he had done.  
  
"Your one or two word answers", Tai sad, "You know how difficult it is to talk with someone that doesn't talk that much. It's as if you talk to yourself", Tai said.  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?", Matt played along with Tai's little game.  
  
"You speak in complete sentences from now on. Is. That. Clear?", Tai threatened Matt, but he smiled.  
  
"Yes. It. Is. Clear.", Matt said back with the same voice.  
  
"Good. Now after we sorted this out we should really go back", Tai said and got up.  
  
They started to walk back.  
  
"Hey, Matt!", Tai shouted.  
  
When Matt ,who walked ahead of Tai, turned around to see what he wanted he was hit by a snowball in the face.  
  
Tai was laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach.  
  
"If you want it that way!", Matt said and Tai was hit by a snowball.  
  
"Hey!!! That's cold!!!", he cried and tried to shove the snow of off him.  
  
Now it was Matt's turn to laugh.  
  
"Wait until I get you!!", Tai shouted and started to run in Matt's direction.  
  
When Matt saw that Tai was running towards him he feared that he would get to know the snow a little better and he started to run as well.  
  
Tai chased after Matt for at least five minutes.  
  
But finally he was near enough to grab Matt's wrist.  
  
Both boys felt into the soft snow.  
  
Tai was lying on top of Matt and he pinned the smaller down in the snow.  
  
Both were panting and they could see the small white clouds their breath made in the cold air.  
  
"Got you", Tai panted and looked down at Matt.  
  
"Seems so", Matt panted back, but he smiled.  
  
"What's so funny?", Tai asked.  
  
"You'll see", Matt said.  
  
Tai had no time to react.  
  
One of Matt's hands came up and brought a hand full of snow down Tai's back.  
  
"That was mean!", Tai cried.  
  
This time it was Matt who had no time to do something.  
  
Tai grabbed his wrists in one hand and pinned them over Matt's head down.  
  
"I think I have to punish you", Tai grinned at Matt.  
  
"You wouldn't-", Matt started, but he was cut off, when Tai started to tickle him with his free hand.  
  
"You give up?", Tai asked.  
  
"Never!", Matt laughed and squirmed under Tai's body.  
  
"Your choice", Tai said and tickled Matt again.  
  
After to or three minutes Matt was laughing so hard that he was nearly crying.  
  
Tai stopped and looked down at him.  
  
Matt had his eyes closed and he was panting.  
  
Tai reached with his free hand up to Matt's face and brushed a strand of blond hair out of Matt's face.  
  
Matt opened his eyes and looked at Tai.  
  
Blue met brown.  
  
Tai couldn't bring himself to look away and Matt was in the same situation.  
  
The blond knew that he shouldn't be doing this and especially not with the new student.  
  
"Tai?", Matt asked.  
  
"Shh", Tai put a finger on his lips.  
  
"What-", Matt was cut off, when Tai pressed his lips Matt's.  
  
AN: Hate it? Like it? Tell me. 


	11. Tuesday evening

1 School-Trip  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... you know the rest.  
  
  
  
School-Trip  
  
Tuesday evening  
  
~  
  
"Tai?", Matt asked.  
  
"Shh", Tai put a finger on his lips.  
  
"What-", Matt was cut off, when Tai pressed his lips Matts.  
  
~  
  
'I can't believe that I'm doing this', Tai thought when he pressed his lips to Matts.  
  
'He's kissing me, he's kissing me.... oh god...'Matt thought when he responded to the kiss.  
  
Tai drew back a little and opened his eyes.  
  
His eyes locked with Matts.  
  
"Tai", Matt whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're crushing me", Matt managed to say.  
  
"Not that I would mind...", the blond quickly added.  
  
"Oh.. sorry", embarrassed Tai climbed of off Matt.  
  
It was an embarrassing situation for both of them and neither knew what to say next.  
  
The blond sat up and looked around.  
  
He had snow all over his back and in his hair.  
  
Matt looked at Tai and saw that his face was as red as a tomato.  
  
Ignoring the fact that Tai looked quite adorable with his red face Matt started to brush the snow off.  
  
"Want some help with this?", Tai asked when he noticed that Matt couldn't reach his back.  
  
"If you don't mind", the blond said.  
  
Tai took a deep breath and reached out.  
  
He had to stay focused on the task ahead.  
  
It wasn't in his nature that the brunet boy would loose his control, but Matt made something deep within him click and Tai thought that he might jump him then and there.  
  
Finally he managed to brushed the remaining snow off and sat back.  
  
"There! Better?", Tai smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it was cold", Matt answered.  
  
"Snow is always cold, Matt", Tai grinned.  
  
"I know", and with that Matt took a hand full of snow and hit Tai in the face.  
  
"What was that for?", Tai cried.  
  
"That was for the first snowball you hit me with", Matt grinned back.  
  
"I see.... I think... that.. I have to punish you again", Tai jumped at Matt and pinned him down again.  
  
"I have a feeling that that is something we lived through only some minutes ago", Matt murmured.  
  
"Yeah... maybe we should sto-", Tai was cut off.  
  
Matt reached up and put his arms around Tais neck.  
  
With little force he pulled the brunet boy down and their lips met for the second time this evening.  
  
Tai was surprised when Matt pulled him down.  
  
But he wasn't going to complain.  
  
After all he was the one who started this 'game'.  
  
Tai kissed back with a passion that surprised Matt.  
  
But he could deal with it.  
  
Tais tongue dared out and gently brushed against Matts lower lip.  
  
The other boy understood the sign and he opened his mouth.  
  
'This is too good to be true. I'm going to wake up every minute now', Matt thought.  
  
Similar thoughts went through Tais head while his tongue explored it's new territory.  
  
Tai had to part again, `cause he needed to breath.  
  
"And now?", Matt asked a little unsure of Tais reaction.  
  
"I don't know..", Tai said.  
  
He didn't see a reason to get up.  
  
To lie on top of Matt was quite comfortable, but Tai made sure not to put his whole weight onto the other boy like he had done before.  
  
Matt turned his head to the side and looked away.  
  
"What is wrong?", Tai asked with concern in his voice.  
  
Matt turned his head again and looked Tai straight into the eyes.  
  
"You're not gay, Tai", it was more a statement than a question.  
  
"What?", Tai didn't understand.  
  
He sat up and pulled Matt with him.  
  
"You're not gay", Matt repeated.  
  
"I heard that, but what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what I said."  
  
"So, you think that I'm not gay, but what makes you so sure?"  
  
"Nothing. Just don't want that they're going to hate you. You're not like me, Tai, believe me. It's better for you. Go and find a nice girl. Take Mimi, she's really nice and you two fit together."  
  
"Matt, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't understand... you don't have to put up with people that tell you everyday that you're not worth living and that you can't do anything right", a lonely tear ran down Matt cheek.  
  
"Wha- Who tells you this shit, Yama?", Tai asked.  
  
"....", Matt preferred the silence  
  
"Oh, Yama..", Tai sighed.  
  
The brunet reached out and put his arms around Matt.  
  
He drew Matt into a hug.  
  
Matt didn't cry or anything.  
  
He just sat there and let Tai hold him with his head buried into Tais shoulder.  
  
"Is that the reason why you get into this fights?", Tai asked slowly.  
  
"Sometimes...they beat me up.."Matt whispered as if he was afraid to talk.  
  
"Other time I get mad and want to make people feel like I feel. You know when you see other people in pain you can forget your own for some time.... You know, you're the first in a long time that made me feel good and I really like it..., but it's not right."  
  
The blond boy seemed to sense that Tai didn't understood the full meaning of what he had just said.  
  
"You know what I mean, right?", Matt asked.  
  
Tai needed some time to think.  
  
"I.. I think so", Tai said more into Matts hair than to the boy himself.  
  
Tai tightened his grip around Matts body.  
  
He noticed that the blond was shivering.  
  
"Matt, you're cold. Let's go to the cabin. We can talk later if you want", Tai said.  
  
He stood up and brought Matt with him.  
  
Tai kept one hand on Matts arm and he led the other boy back to the cabin.  
  
The day started so nice, but now nothing seemed right anymore.  
  
They reached the cabin and Tai let go of Matts arm.  
  
He was afraid after what he had heard from Matt.  
  
To loose his friends was not his intention , but he knew that he loved Matt and he didn't want to loose that either.  
  
"You don't understand... you don't have to put up with people that tell you everyday that you're not worth living and that you can't do anything right", Matt had said.  
  
"Wha- Who tells you this shit, Yama?", he had asked, but Matt remained in silence.  
  
Tai couldn't take his mind away from this part of the conversation.  
  
Who told Matt that he is worthless.  
  
His family?  
  
Tai couldn't bring himself to believe that.  
  
Parents were supposed to love their child, no matter what is 'wrong'.  
  
And his friends?  
  
Mimi?  
  
Chris?  
  
Andy?  
  
They're always so nice and Tai couldn't and he didn't want to believe that they could do something like that.  
  
But they had told him that Matt was someone he shouldn't spend his time with and they always talked bad about him.  
  
But on the other hand they told him yesterday that he should introduce Matt to them.  
  
Was this all a kind of facade?  
  
Tai really didn't know whom he could believe and whom he couldn't trust.  
  
The other two boys were in the cabin and they looked up when Matt and Tai entered.  
  
They could see that Matt was covered in snow and they couldn't go on without noticing the sad look on the blonds face.  
  
Daniel and his friend thought that Tai and Matt had a fight and that Tai refused to be Matt friend anymore.  
  
Daniel smirked and looked at Dave, who had a similar grin on his face.  
  
They definitely had to talk about this when they were alone  
  
Tai and Matt changed and went to bed.  
  
Daniel and Dave tried to talk to Tai about noting in particular and later they wanted to talk about hat had happened, but Tai turned the offer down.  
  
He wanted to talk to Matt badly, but with the other two boys in the cabin he couldn't.  
  
Tai feared that they might go and tell his friends about what was said in the cabin if he tried to talk with Matt.  
  
The brunet was lost in his thoughts when he heard Daniel and Dave change as well and go to bed.  
  
Tai knew that Matt loved or at least liked him a lot, but with the attitude, that what they just did was wrong he knew that he would never be able to reach Matts heart the way he wanted to.  
  
AN: Not a real Taito. But in the next chapter Tai is going to sort some thing out with Matt.  
  
Is it going to be a Taito or are Matt and Tai going their separate ways? [Stupid question]  
  
I think that this part is bad, but I couldn't come up with something better. I might write it  
  
again... 


End file.
